Hands of Fate
by Karasu's Angel
Summary: Kurama and Karasu make a pact to not kill each other during their fight, blossoming into more, unless their secret is revealed. Updated!yea!
1. The Pact

Hey I love Karasu, and decided to write one with him and Kurama! Please tell me if you like this and I'll continue, if I get feedback!. Please tell me if I accidentally stole someone's idea or title or anything. Thanks.  
  
Warning......This story goes a little but different than the real dark tournament...actually, alot different. But if it went the same, this wouldn't be fanfiction, right?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.  
  
Hands of fate  
  
Today was the semi final of the dark tournament today. Kurama was the only one who decided to show up and watch the competition.  
  
Well, in reality, he wanted to watch Karasu.  
  
Ever since Kurama had seen the raven-haired mysterious beauty in the stands a few days before, he couldn't get him out of his mind. He took every opportunity he could to catch a glimpse of Karasu.  
  
'He's so damn beautiful,' Kurama sighed as he stood up in the aisle of the stands, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the recipient of his affection. 'I don't care if he is on the Touguro team. He doesn't belong on that team'  
  
"Now in the Touguro corner, Karasu!" The announcer (Juri, I think) yelled.  
  
The stands errupted as Karasu entered the arena. He slowly strode out, wearing his trademark mask and sexy black suit.  
  
"He reminds me..of a dark angel..." Kurama whispered, enchanted by his beauty.  
  
Karasu and the other guy in the ring began fighting. Karasu flew in the air, extending his arms and his sleeves spreading into wings.  
  
Kurama sat there for two minutes, the length of the fight, drooling at the sight of Karasu's graceful moves. Then the fight was over quickly, of course Karasu winning, and Kurama decided to get back to the others. He turned and walked through the corridor of the stadium.  
  
"Kurama," he heard a voice whisper as he was walking. Kurama whirled around and saw his crush standing in front of him, hands in pockets.  
  
"Um, ah, Karasu," Kurama stammered, not prepared to see his beauty up close.  
  
"You're the only member who watched," Karasu commented, now twirling his long dark hair in his fingers.  
  
"Because you're gorgeous ..I mean, you're gory. Yeah gory." Kurama giggled shrilly.  
  
Karasu reached out and gently grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair.  
  
'Ah, he could kill me with a brush of his finger,' Kurama thought nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, darling Yoko," Karasu whispered, as if reading his thoughts. "You're too beautiful. I won't touch you."  
  
"Okay," Kurama squeaked.  
  
"I know you've been watching me," Karasu continued. "I've been watching you too."  
  
'Yes!' Kurama thought.  
  
"It's a shame.... you're soo beautiful..." Karasu's eyes told he was smiling. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Um...from what I see, yes." Kurama answered. After all, he wore a mask to conceal the lower half of his seemingly perfect, porcelain face.  
  
"Ah. Good." Karasu answered. "Since we both come to an agreement that we find each other beautiful...why don't we make a pact?"  
  
"What kind of pact?" Kurama asked, wary now.  
  
"In the tournament.. lets fight each other."  
  
'I can't fight him!' Kurama thought frantically.' I'll be way to distracted....wait, maybe that's his plan!'  
  
"Hold, on hear me out," Karasu continued.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening," Kurama nodded.  
  
"Okay, we fight, doing maybe a little damage to make it believable. Then we pretend to do one final blow, knocking us both out at the same time."  
  
"Hmm.." Kurama was tricked before by the short guy with the idun box.  
  
"Kurama, we are both way too beautiful to die in front of all those nasty ugly demons," Karasu shivered. "I don't really give a shit about the other people on my team. They can die or suffer for all I care. They're not beautiful like we are."  
  
"That's not a good way to talk about your team," Kurama snapped. "Besides, I care a great deal about my team"  
  
"Especially Hiei. Kurama, are you gay?" Karasu asked, laughing.  
  
"Even if I was, it's none of your business," Kurama answered, not giving a straight answer.  
  
"It's okay if you're gay," Karasu said. "Besides, how do you explain watching me all the time? Or admitting I'm beautiful?"  
  
"That;s not fair! Girls can compliment each other like that!"  
  
"Kurama, you're a man," Karasu cut in. "Stop it. Confess. You're gay."  
  
"Fine! I'm gay! Are you happy?!" Kurama yelled, causing people to stare.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Are you gay?!" Kurama pointed his finger accusingly.  
  
"Yup." Karasu answered matter of factly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, what do you say? The sooner you agree, the sooner we can practice."  
  
"Hmm..." Kurama looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Just say yes, fox."  
  
"Fine," Kurama answered. "But if I think something's up, I won't hold back."  
  
"Okey Dokey," Karasu turned around. " Let's meet here tonight at seven. For now, get back to your precious Hiei."  
  
"Hey! He's not my man!"  
  
"So .. you're available?" Karasu asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Karasu waved off.  
  
What they didn't know..was that the elder Touguro brother was listening in on their conversation. 


	2. Secret Affairs

K.A. *Extremely happy right now* Wow! Thanks for all the feedback! I loved it! You people are sooo cool! *sniffs, trying to hold back tears of joy* My story was noticed!  
  
Karasu: Stop blubbering like a baby and get on with the story.  
  
K.A. Right. I'm just surprised that there have been hardly any stories with Kurama and Karasu. Oh and I'm mad that Cartoon Network decided to show the series from the beginning, AGAIN! *Grr* Well, Please R&R!  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
Kurama went back to his team hotel suite. He went to their rooms (all connected) and looked around for his teammates. Hiei and Kuwabara were in the main living room.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei, who had been sitting on the end of couch with his legs crossed, jumped up. He was wearing his blue outfit today (A/N: I like his blue one the best). "Finally, I can have some intelligent conversation!"  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara, sitting on the floor, looked up. "I heard that, shrimp."  
  
Hiei ignored him. "So... since you felt it was necessary to watch, how's the competition?"  
  
"Fine!" Kurama replied, a little more excitedly than he intended. Hiei raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh, I mean, not fine in a, 'looking fine' sense, I mean that they 'are fine' well-"  
  
"Oh, Kurama please don't start talking stupid like him," he nodded at Kuwabara. "All hope will be lost for the team!"  
  
"You know what? I think you need to shut up!" Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"And I think I need to take a nap," Kurama looked at the clock. "Can you wake me up at 6:45, Hiei?"  
  
"Why? Do you have a date?" Hiei asked, slightly sneering.  
  
"Um ...why ask that?" Kurama tried not to show his nervousness.  
  
"Oooh! Kurama has a date?" Kuwabara giggled stupidly.  
  
"I'm surprised you know what one is, considering you've probably never been on one," Hiei grinned.  
  
"Hey, I've been on plenty of dates," Kuwabara threw his head back, trying to be suave. "I'm a chick magnet, smartass!" He pointed at himself grandly.  
  
"I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass," Hiei retorted.  
  
"Aww, I hate you so much, shorty!" Kuwabara stomped his foot and stormed off angrily.  
  
"Ahh, even though it doesn't take much to outsmart that idiot, I still get a pleasurable feeling when I do," Hiei sighed happily.  
  
"Anyway, Hiei, I have some, er, business to take care of, so its important that you wake me, okay?"  
  
"Alright," thankfully Hiei wasn't the type to play the 'let's ask a million questions' game.  
  
Kurama went to his room to lay down, and fell asleep right away. Then he felt someone poking at his arm rapidly.  
  
"Kurama.....come on! Get up! It's 6:45! Get your ass up!" Kurama bolted up to see Hiei hanging off the side of his bed with his arms crossed. "There. You better hurry, their playing that damn card game again."  
  
"Thanks, Hiei, I'm up," Kurama climbed out of the bed, still a little groggy.  
  
...At the Toguro stronghold, Karasu looked at the clock.  
  
"6:45?" He murmured. "I'd better get ready to go." He stood from his seat and headed toward the door, and got blocked by the extremely rich Sakyou and the Elder Toguro. Sakyou was the only other person on team Toguro Karasu considered somewhat good-looking(A/N so do I!).  
  
"Karasu? Where are you going?" Sakyou gently laid a hand in Karasu's hair, slowly raking through it.  
  
"On a walk," Karasu shoved Sakyou's hand away roughly. "I need some fresh air."  
  
"Not from what I heard," Sakyou nodded at the Elder Toguro.  
  
"After the semi-finals yesterday, I over heard something...interesting," Elder Toguro laughed shrilly. Karasu shuddered at his laugh. It was the most annoying, piercing laugh he ever heard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karasu asked innocently.  
  
"With the redhead ...Kurama?" Elder Toguro narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh.." Karasu frowned. 'Shit! Think fast!' He squinted his eyes in thought.  
  
"Well, Karasu? What's that all about? You wouldn't think of doing anything... stupid, would you?" Sakyou asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Karasu gasped loudly. "How can you think that? That was all part of my plan!"  
  
"What plan?" Elder Toguro asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know!" Karasu rolled his eyes. "To lull him into a sense of security, thinking he can trust me ...then bam!" Karasu slammed his hand on the wall. "Take him down when he least suspects it!"  
  
Sakyou and Elder Toguro stared at him a moment, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, yes," Sakyou nodded. "That just better really be your plan, or you'll regret it. Ta ta," They moved out of his way. Phew! Made it for now. Karasu realized they held him up a while. He bolted out the door, not wanting to keep his kitsune waiting.  
  
Kurama anxiously looked at his watch. It was 7:30.  
  
"I should've known ...not to trust him." Kurama whispered to himself, trying to hold back tears. "It was too good to be true. Man, do I feel like an idiot."  
  
He sighed and started back to the hotel, disappointed.  
  
"Kurama!" Kurama turned, and saw Karasu running at him like the wind. "Wait!"  
  
"Karasu?" Kurama beamed. Ah, hope!  
  
"I'm sorry ...I'm late," Karasu stopped in front of him, out of breath. "I ...was held up by my nosy annoying team members. I had to make something up to get them off my back."  
  
"Me too... but I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Kurama admitted sadly.  
  
"I know. Please don't be angry. I shouldn't have kept a darling like you waiting. Forgive?" Karasu added in sweetly.  
  
Kurama blushed. "It's okay."  
  
"Now, do you want to get started?" Karasu asked, shrugging.  
  
"Um..yes, yes."  
  
"Okay," Karasu stretched out his fingers and flexed them.  
  
Kurama winced.  
  
"I told you, Kurama...I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Karasu looked to the side. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Mm, yes, as long as you keep your word."  
  
"Good! Let's get started." Karasu ran at Kurama and almost sideswiped him, barely missing.  
  
"Whoa!" Kurama jumped back. "Yeesh!"  
  
"Come on! Pull out your whip thingy!"  
  
"It's called the Rose Whip!" Kurama flipped his hair and pulled out a rose, snapping it into his whip.  
  
"Aw! That's so adorable how you pull out your rose like that," Karasu announced loudly while running past him.  
  
Karasu and Kurama practiced on each other for a little while, both having fun finding different ways to make their moves look like they hit.  
  
"We did pretty good," Karasu commented after a while, when they both were getting a little tired. "Since we have another day until the final, why don't we do this again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Kurama answered. Yes! Another chance to see his cutie!  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow, same time same place, hon?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied in a daze of happpiness. 


	3. That darn puzzle!

Karasu: *pointing at K.A. accusingly* I'm mad at you!  
  
K.A.: Why?  
  
Karasu: This is supposed to be about me and Kurama! What's up with this? I'm hardly in it!  
  
K.A.: What do you mean?  
  
Karasu: You even have JIN in this! What the hell is up with that?  
  
K.A.: I like him. Don't worry. I have to make the plot go! I just can't have ya'll be sh-banging out of nowhere!  
  
Karasu: Whatever. Just continue. I better be in it more! My fans are counting on it! *Waves at his adoring fans*  
  
K.A. Dont worry you will be. Thanks to all who reviewed! Karasu and I like reviews! They make me feel special!  
  
Karasu: *still waving at his adoring fans*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or the characters or anything. Thank you.  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
Kurama laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder what will happen after the tournament?" Kurama softly asked himself. "If Karasu keeps his word that is."  
  
Kurama heard Kuwabara grunting hard through the wall.  
  
"It won't fit, you idiot," Hiei's smooth voice floated through.  
  
"I'll make it fit!! Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"The hole is too small!" Hiei screamed, seemingly frustrated.  
  
"No it's not I just have to shove it in harder!"  
  
Kurama bolted straight up.  
  
"Hiei and Kuwabara...are they?"  
  
"Put it in another way," Hiei suggested.  
  
"But I know it goes in this way!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"No... I have a feeling."  
  
"Man, you two crack me up!" Yusuke said, laughing.  
  
"He's watching them?" Kurama whispered. "This I gotta see!" Kurama rolled out of bed and put on a red long furry robe.  
  
"Where's Kurama? Maybe he could do this," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He's still in bed."  
  
"Sorry Kuwabara, I have someone else in mind I would like to do," Kurama walked into the living room area, yawning.  
  
"What do you mean, someone else?" Hiei immediately asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well you two were doing-" Kurama looked down and blushed. Kuwabara had a puzzle strewn about the floor and was holding a piece and turning it curiously..  
  
"We were putting a puzzle together," Hiei said, narrowing his eyes at Kurama.  
  
"Eww! Gross! I didn't know you had a gutter mind, Kurama! Eww!" Yusuke laughed, shivering at the same time. "Hiei and Kuwabara?"  
  
"You mean you thought-" Hiei broke off. He must've been thinking about it, because he got a look on his face like there was something smelly in the room. "KURAMA, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THINKING THAT!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Thinking what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"THAT WE WERE FUCKING!" Hiei screamed at him.  
  
"WHAT?" Kuwabara glared at Kurama.  
  
"Please forgive me," Kurama held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"KURAMA, EVEN IF I WAS GAY THIS DUMMY WOULD BE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD EVER CONSIDER HAVING SEX WITH!"  
  
"I know Hiei. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hell, I'd rather do Urameshi in a heartbeat."  
  
"So..what are you saying, Hiei?" Yusuke asked in mock seduction.  
  
"Oooh baby ooh baby," Hiei sneered.  
  
"I believe that was sarcastic," Yusuke puffed out his lower lip.  
  
"Kurama, you're so gross!" Kuwabara snickered. "I mean, if body size counts then Hiei-"  
  
"Kuwabara you oaf if you start I swear I'll cut your throat out."  
  
"Hey, screw you shrimpy!" Kuwabara went back to trying and shoving the puzzle piece in a slot one way.  
  
"So Kurama, who did you have in mind to do?" Yusuke asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I believe that is personal."  
  
"Hm," Hiei snorted.  
  
"Okay, okay, guys. I have an idea. Why don't we all go out together.. for brunch? My treat," Yusuke stood.  
  
"Do you even have any money?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course...not. That's why you guys are coming."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
They pried Kuwabara away from his puzzle.  
  
"He'll probably be thinking about it all day..wait, did I just say that blockhead would be thinking?" Hiei wondered aloud.  
  
The team walked to a restaurant down the street. The Toguro team was inside sitting in a booth.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Urameshi and his crew," Younger Toguro greeted.  
  
"He he he aren't they looking well brother?" Elder Toguro laughed.  
  
"Yes brother but they won't be looking well tomorrow."  
  
Karasu offered Kurama a smile when he thought no one else was looking, but Hiei noticed it.  
  
"Hm? Why did he smile at you?" Hiei asked Kurama in a low voice.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to creep me out." Kurama shrugged, but felt great inside.  
  
Bui grunted and slammed his fist on the table.. "Food. Bui want. Bui want food."  
  
"Oooh he he he he's getting hungry he he he." E. Toguro laughed.  
  
"Karasu, would you like some orange juice? It does a body good." Y. Toguro offered.  
  
"No, but I'll take milk." Karasu grabbed a carton.  
  
"That's right! You better drink all that healthy crap! Because you'll be needing it! Right Kurama?" Yusuke elbowed Kurama.  
  
"Um.. Right!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Urameshi. We have chosen the people we want to fight," Y. Toguro laughed.  
  
"I'll be taking on the slow half-witted member of the team. He he he!" E. Toguro laughed.  
  
"Well ,good luck Hiei. I think you'll be needing it," Kuwabara gently slapped a hand on Hiei's shoulders in support.  
  
"I think he meant you, you dumb asshole!" Hiei groaned.  
  
"Hey! Did you mean me?" Kuwabara asked E. Toguro.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aww, man!"  
  
"Bui want Hiei. Bui want fight Hiei," Bui pointed at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei want. Hiei want to kick your ass!" Hiei sneered at him.  
  
"And I will be kicking Yusuke across the arena of course," Y. Toguro took a sip of O.J.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"If necessary, Sakyou will take on Junior."  
  
"And... I guess you're the only one who's left Kurama," Karasu stood up.  
  
"I guess so," Kurama tried to be tough, but it wasn't really working against Karasu.  
  
"You better be prepared," Kurama leaned forward and tried to slash at Kurama's face, but Kurama jumped back quickly.  
  
"Oooh Karasu I know you'll have fun with him. He's fast," Y. Toguro laughed.  
  
"Yes. I will have fun," Karasu looked Kurama in the eyes.  
  
"Well enjoy your meals. It will be one of your last," the team left.  
  
"Can you believe that? And can you believe that masked freak tried to claw at you, Kurama?" Yusuke shouted in amazement.  
  
"He's-" Kurama started but stopped before he said something stupid.  
  
The rest of the day was spent with Hiei practicing in a secluded area, Kuwabara still trying to put the puzzle piece in the puzzle, Yusuke running off with his new friend Jin, and Kurama waiting.  
  
Finally it was almost seven. Yusuke and Jin were back, in the living room area acting stupid.  
  
"Hehe," Jin was floating a few feet above Yusuke holding a bottle of soda. (Come on! He's too young for that stuff! ^_^)  
  
"Stop it Jin! Gimmie my soda!"  
  
"But I paid for it Urameshi!" Jin glided around the room. "Ya have to catch me if ya want it!"  
  
"Hey I kicked your ass before and I'll do it again, wind boy!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun, lad." Jin giggled.  
  
"Okay," Kurama watched as Yusuke looked around, found a book and threw it at Jin. Jin fell backward on the couch awkwardly.  
  
"Ow, ya bastard! You hit me foot!"  
  
Kurama left, trying not to burst out laughing in front of them.  
  
He met Karasu at the meeting spot.  
  
"Hey foxie," Karasu greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You know today was just an act, right?" Karasu asked hurriredly. "I knew you could dodge that. I hope I didn't scare you too much."  
  
"No I figured it was," Phew! At least Kurama knew that.  
  
"So tomorrow's the big day. Nervous?"  
  
"No." Kurama answered.  
  
"Good. There's nothing to be nervous about. We'll both be fine." Karasu said.  
  
"What will happen after the tournament?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's worry about that later. All we need to worry about now is hoping we can fool people."  
  
"Okay," Kurama pulled out his rose whip. "Practice?"  
  
Karasu nodded and cracked his knuckles. They practiced for a little while -until-  
  
"Omph!" Karasu tripped over a rock or something in the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama went to catch him, but ended up falling underneath him.  
  
"Oooh yes hehe I'm the dominant one," Karasu laughed. Kurama blushed furiously then felt a pang of slight pain.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Huh?" Karasu jumped up quickly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea ...I'm ok. Big fall, that's all." Kurama sat up.  
  
Karasu offered a hand and Kurama hesitated. "I can control my powers, you know...well, most of the time."  
  
Kurama let Karasu help him up.  
  
"Mm, maybe that's all we can do my little kitsune." Karasu said nervously. "Besides I don't want you to strain yourself if that fall hurt you. Go rest. I want you in tip top shape tomorrow!"  
  
"Alright," Kurama agreed. "Well ...I'll see you at the tournament."  
  
"And then some, sweetheart," Karasu grinned, and Kurama began the journey back to the hotel room.  
  
K.A.: Wow long...well don't worry the K/K thing will take off.  
  
Karasu: It better  
  
K.A.: Kain D. Wolfwood gave me the idea for the E Toguros laugh. I thought it was funny. Oh I abbreviated their names because I was getting tired of writing Elder and Younger..  
  
K.A. I was thinking of having Jin/Yusuke in this too. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me! 


	4. Tournament Day Arrives

K.A: This chappie has a little less humor than the rest to me. But I hope you still enjoy it. Don't worry, more humor to come later! Oh the Jin/Yusuke situation is, um brought to light. This chapter was a little hard to write. But I somewhat like the outcome. Please tell me if you like it or not.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or any quotes I took. Thank you.  
  
Kurama went back to the hotel room to find Jin and Yusuke sleeping. Jin was sprawled upside down on the couch and Yusuke was sprawled out right next to him with an arm wrapped around his waist. Video-tapes and soda bottles were spread everywhere.  
  
"Aww isn't that adorable Kurama?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice from the kitchen. "It's kind of disturbing. I would move them myself but they might team up and try to kick my ass."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making some noodles," Hiei answered. "Want some?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to bed." Kurama went to his bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning Kurama woke up early, and decided to make himself some pre- match pancakes.  
  
Yusuke and Jin were still knocked out on the couch.  
  
Kurama made some pancake batter using instant-add-water mix and starting cooking them.  
  
"Mmm...I smell something," Jin groggily muttered. He leaned up. "Oh Urameshi! Get up!" Jin poked Yusuke on his upper thigh.  
  
"Ahh!" Yusuke jumped up. "Jin! You know that's my sensitive-" He stopped when he saw Kurama staring at them and grinning.  
  
"So..did you two have a good time last night?" Kurama asked, winking. "I think Hiei was kinda creeped out."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"..Yusuke, you need to eat something before we go." Kurama handed Yusuke a plate of pancakes. "Does your lover- um, I mean Jin, want any?"  
  
"Kurama! Stop it! Besides, you have no proof." Yusuke snatched the plate away. "Anyway, what about you and Hiei?"  
  
"What about me and Hiei?" Kurama asked. "We're best friends. Hiei isn't gay."  
  
"Are you?" Jin asked.  
  
"Eat the damn pancakes." Kurama went to get dressed in his 'battle outfit.'  
  
An hour later the team met up in front of the arena.  
  
"This is it." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Oye, Urameshi! I'll be in the front row cheering ya on!" Jin blew a kiss at him and ran into the stands.  
  
"Aww Yusuke. What a letdown for Keiko," Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Shut up. Let's go," Yusuke led them in.  
  
Juri (that's the announcer, right?) announced the Urameshi team into the arena. They stood there for a few minutes, being booed at, until the Toguro team was announced out.  
  
"Okay this will a one on one, set of five matches. Best out of three wins. First fighters, please take your places!  
  
Karasu sauntered on to the "stage" in the middle of the arena where the fights took place. Then he looked at Kurama in the eye and signaled him on with a finger.  
  
"Come on Kurama let's do this." Karasu gave a low laugh.  
  
"Good luck Kurama, I know you can beat that freak!" Yusuke coached.  
  
Karasu stretched out his fingers and they turned a blood red.  
  
"Look at him trying to scare us with his stupid fingers," Kuwabara scoffed angrily.  
  
"Careful, Kurama," Hiei warned. "The best route to go is Yoko."  
  
Kurama walked nervously up to where Karasu stood.  
  
"Ready...FIGHT!" Juri announced right before hightailing out of there. " I ain't stupid!" She shouted, running into the crowd.  
  
"Alright, Kurama, let's make this somewhat quick," Karasu whispered very softly.  
  
Kurama sighed as he turned into Yoko, finally figuring out how to do it after transforming into him the first time. He wanted not to turn, but decided at the last minute it was the best route.  
  
"No need to worry, Suichi," Yoko said through their mind link. "I will honor your wish with him. As long as I don't suspect treachery, that is."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama replied as his red hair faded into silver.  
  
"Good. Now he stands a chance," Yoko heard Hiei say very loudly.  
  
"Mmm I was hoping for a close up with the famous thief Yoko. What magnificence." Karasu said as he ran up and reached for his neck, missing of course. "Didn't expect you so soon."  
  
"Thank you," Yoko pulled out the rose whip. "Now I finally get to see the man Suichi is so captivated with. What an honor," Yoko tugged at the whip.  
  
"So Kurama is captivated with me, huh?" Karasu asked.  
  
"I'm sure you already knew that," Yoko grinned, pulling out a handful of seeds.  
  
"He is beautiful. Very beautiful," Karasu answered.  
  
"You better take care of him, or I'll kick your ass," Yoko threw the seeds at Karasu, which quickly grew, but not to the point where Karasu was trapped or hurt. "Suichi and I are one."  
  
"No need to concern yourself. I will protect and care him. You have my word."  
  
"Good. Suichi is very strong and intelligent, but sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him. Don't let him down," Yoko snapped his rose whip around Karasu's neck and proceeded to 'choke' him.  
  
"I won't, but need to draw some blood right now," Karasu said.  
  
"Fine. I can sustain an injury, for Suichi."  
  
Karasu grandly grabbed at Yoko's neck, causing a little blood to spurt out at a fast rate.  
  
"Careful," Yoko whispered, wincing a little at the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was starting to notice some suspicious looks. I guess no matter how much we practice, we can't plan the whole thing out ahead of time, like we hoped."  
  
Yoko pulled Karasu closer with his whip around his neck and Karasu doted him in the eye softly. Both competitors fell back exaggeratedly.  
  
"It seems they have knocked each other out," Juri announced. "I will now take the ten count."  
  
"One...two...three... four.... five ... six.... seven..." Juri counted slowly.  
  
"Kurama?! What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck up!" Yusuke screamed loudly.  
  
"Karasu, I know you are much more skilled than this," Younger Toguro announced.  
  
"...eight...nine..."  
  
"Stop fooling around and get up NOW!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"....ten. A double knockout."  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Koenma screamed.  
  
"Quite a disappointment... but the bastard will pay," Sakyou sneered. "They both will."  
  
"Yes," Elder Toguro agreed.  
  
"Hmm ... they're not getting up. We need stretchers to carry them back," said Juri.  
  
Kurama felt himself resurfacing.  
  
"...I did the dirty work for you, Suichi," Yoko told him. "Now it's time for you to do the clean up, especially if certain people find out that you and Karasu basically rigged your match."  
  
"I understand, and thanks for your help."  
  
"This is insane!" Kurama heard Hiei scream. "Kurama! GET UP! Let me in the ring!"  
  
"No! You can't enter until the competitors are out of the ring!"  
  
'Good thing, too,' Kurama thought. 'Then Hiei might figure out I'm faking being unconscious. I hope I'm doing a good job.'  
  
Kurama felt himself being carried somewhere, then dropped off somewhere.  
  
After a few moments, he opened his eyes. Karasu was sitting up, watching him. Kurama looked around. They looked like they were just dumped in a dark corner of the halls of the arena.  
  
"You scared me for a moment," Karasu nervously forced a laugh. "I thought you might really be unconscious."  
  
"Did it really work?" Kurama asked, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, really... but here we are."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"So...what do we do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Let's try to leave the arena." Karasu got up and helped Kurama out.  
  
They walked down the twisted halls until they spotted a patch of bright light- the door.  
  
Suddenly two figures blocked it - Sakyou and Elder Toguro!  
  
"Oh shit," Karasu muttered as he saw them.  
  
"Well, now Karasu," Sakyou gave a malicious grin.  
  
"Excuse me," Karasu said coldly.  
  
"You proceed to form some little deal with him," Sakyou sneered and pointed at Kurama, "And lie to me to my face about it. This makes me a very unhappy little camper."  
  
"Well, tough shit, find a different camp," Karasu glared at him. "Now move."  
  
"Just wait until brother hears of this," Elder Toguro snapped. "We will make your torture immense."  
  
"Karasu, you and your little fox friend will pay for your betrayal." Sakyou's eyes flared with anger. "You better watch your backs."  
  
K.A: So, what do you think? Please R&R! 


	5. Hiei's Scare

K.A.: Hehe thanks for the reviews, guys! I love feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Thank you.  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
After their encounter with Sakyou and Elder Toguro, Kurama had an idea.  
  
"Hey, Karasu. Why don't you stay at the hotel room with me until the team members come back?"  
  
"...Is that such a good idea, Kurama?" Karasu asked. "What if they find out?"  
  
"Well, let's use your theory and decide that when the time comes," Kurama answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Karasu and Kurama headed back to the hotel.  
  
"Hm this is a nice hotel," Kurasu commented when he entered.  
  
"Make yourself at home."  
  
Karasu plopped down on the couch while Kurama went into the kitchen.  
  
"I wouldn't sit there if I were you..." Kurama thought of the possibilities with Yusuke and Jin.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Karasu asked.  
  
"Well...let's just say there were 'activities' going on there."  
  
"What kind of activities?" Karasu asked slyly, knowing what Kurama was talking about.  
  
"You know... those kind. The intimate kind."  
  
"Were you involved, my devilish little kitsune?"  
  
"No... no... no of course not!" Kurama stuttered. "My eye is on another man."  
  
"Who, kitten?" Karasu chuckled.  
  
"Oh you know who it is!" Kurama blushed furiously.  
  
"You are so adorable when you're nervous," Karasu got up and moved to the loveseat. "I'm still curious who was involved in naughty activities on the couch."  
  
"Okay...Yusuke and Jin...you better keep it between you and me!" Kurama poured drinks for him and Karasu.  
  
"Jin? The Windmaster? And Urameshi?"  
  
"Yeah...okay, I didn't really see anything, but it was pretty obvious. And remember, it's between you and me. Don't say anything!"  
  
"Or what? Are you going to spank me?" Karasu asked seductively.  
  
"..Yes." Kurama answered slowly.  
  
"Oooh I'm gonna go tell everyone I see! Spank me baby, spank me!"  
  
Kurama shot Karasu a look as he handed him a glass of Dr. Pepper and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm just kidding, of course. Well, not about the spanking part," Karasu took a sip of his soda. "Kinky."  
  
"Good."  
  
Karasu looked over the side of the chair, and something red caught his eye. He leaned over and picked up a pair of red silk boxers.  
  
"Are these yours?" Karasu asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uh, yes. Oops...um, I left them on the floor. How did you guess they were mine?" Kurama itched to snatch them back.  
  
Karasu smirked. "Red seems to be... your color." He felt the material between his fingers. "Oooh this is so soft and silky. Can I have them?"  
  
"Uh... you really want a pair of my underwear?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes. Mmm they smell sweet and flowery... just like you," Karasu leaned over and put his face in the crook of Kurama's neck, taking a deep breath.  
  
Kurama took in a sharp nervous breath.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" Karasu asked, as they heard someone messing with the doorknob.  
  
"Shit! They must be back!" Kurama whispered fiercely. "Karasu, you need to hide!" Kurama grabbed Karasu's arm and led him to where the hotel room branched into the member's separate rooms.  
  
"It's about time you showed me the bedrooms!" Karasu exclaimed.  
  
"Okay Karasu get under my bed," Kurama directed as they stood in front of his room.  
  
"Okay. Mm This room smells good, too." Karasu dived under the bed. "Too bad I have to get under the bed instead of on top."  
  
"I guess if they see me I'll just explain I found my own way back," Kurama said, sitting carefully on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Kay," Karasu replied as the voices of the gang floated in.  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara yelled. "Did you see the way I did that freak in? Ha ha! Oooh, and did you see the way Yukina was looking at me?"  
  
"Kuwabara, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna rip your ignorant tongue out," Hiei snapped angrily.  
  
"Aw, there's no need to be jealous, itty-bitty! I mean, you did an okay job, but the real-"  
  
"You stupid ignoramus! Did you forget about Kurama?!"  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said nervously. "That sucks he had to go like that."  
  
"Yes! There is no need for celebration! My best friend is DEAD, lamebrain!" Hiei sounded like he was about to cry.  
  
"They think I'm dead," Kurama whispered. "Hiei sounds bad. I've never known him to be one to show his emotions."  
  
"It's gonna be okay, short-stuff." Kuwabara answered sincerely.  
  
"No it's not. Leave me the fuck alone."  
  
"Well, we did win guys," Yusuke said.  
  
"Heh heh are you and Jin going to go 'celebrate' now, if you get my drift?" Kuwabara snickered.  
  
"Yeah, wanna celebrate with us?" Yusuke asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Eww, hell no!"  
  
"Good. That makes the party that much better, right Urameshi?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yup," Kurama heard them go into Yusuke's room and slam the door shut.  
  
"I'm going to go sulk and be angry," Hiei announced. He slammed open the door to Kurama's room.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," Kurama gave a little wave.  
  
"Wow. I'm going nuts." Hiei slammed the door shut quickly, and opened it again.  
  
"Hello, Hiei!" Kurama said loudly.  
  
"You're... alive?" Hiei asked. "How? I thought your body was dragged back and..."  
  
"No I was just knocked out for a while. I'm okay."  
  
"Oh, Kurama! Don't you dare ever scare me like that again, or I'll have to kick your ass!" Hiei jumped forward and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Wow Hiei that was the most uncharacteristic thing I've ever seen you do," Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Don't tell Kuwabara or I'll have to kill him," Hiei said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What about that guy...Karasu?" Hiei asked. "Is he dead?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"Oh. The brothers and Bui are still alive. We could beat them, but we couldn't kill them."  
  
"Oh, geez Hiei don't tell me your in there..." Kuwabara walked in and saw Kurama. "Whoa! A ghost!"  
  
"No you idiot. It's him," Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh! See, Hiei. I told you, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Shut up, doofus."  
  
"I would go tell Urameshi, but he's... heh heh... busy with Jin!" Kuwabara laughed and jumped on Kurama's bed and started bouncing up and down on it.  
  
Kurama winced, knowing Karasu was under there.  
  
K.A. Well, what do you think? If you think there's a way I could make it better, please rview and tell me! Thanks! 


	6. Suspicious

K.A. Hey, guys! Hm... I'm greedy. I want more reviews! More! More!  
  
Karasu: shut up.  
  
K.A.: Anyway, I hope you like and thanks to the people who reviewed! Welcome to the sixth chapter. Enjoy your stay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else I use!!  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
Kuwabara was jumping up and down on the bed goofily, until they heard a sound come from under the bed.  
  
"Omph!"  
  
Hiei looked around curiously. "Is it just me, or did your bed just go 'Omph'?"  
  
"Ooh a talking bed! How cool!" Kuwabara shouted excitedly.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "Shut up, half-wit."  
  
"Um, no!" Kurama laughed nervously. "My leg...still hurts from the tournament. I shifted my weight the wrong way and it hurt."  
  
"Oh, maybe you need to lay down," Hiei suggested. He looked at Kuwabara. "Get up, blockhead."  
  
"Okay." Kuwabara gave the bed one last grand bounce before getting up.  
  
"Errrrr.." Another sound drifted from under the bed.  
  
"Okay, I know that came from your bed!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Cool! A talking bed! I was right!"  
  
"Check under it, doofus," Hiei suggested.  
  
Kurama looked at him. Damn his common sense.  
  
Kuwabara lifted the red comforter and sheets up from the side of Kurama's bed.  
  
Kurama's heart starting racing at the speed of light.  
  
Kuwabara gasped. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"  
  
"Um, I can explain...." Kurama's voice drifted off as Kuwabara held up an 'adult magazine.'  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei sounded shocked. "I can't believe you like that kind of stuff! That's so... crude."  
  
"It's not mine!" Kurama's voice came out high and nervous. "I don't know how that got there!"  
  
"Mm hm. That's what they all say," Kuwabara giggled.  
  
"I swear, it's not mine." Kurama was secretly very relieved that Kuwabara found the magazine and not Karasu. Karasu must've hid himself very well under there.  
  
"Kurama I'm so ashamed, I don't know what to say," Hiei shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Aww come on Hiei I know you probably look at these things in secret, too," Kuwabara said.  
  
"No I don't. Waste of my time."  
  
Kurama if you really don't want it...I'll be happy to take it off your hands," Kuwabara gently tucked it under his arm.  
  
"No, you're not!" Hiei screeched loudly, pulling out his sword and aiming it at Kuwabara. "If your dumbass has any respect for my sister, you'd better put it down. I will not have her exposed to that stuff, understood?"  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara tossed it in the trash.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Good." He put his sword down.  
  
"Guys... I don't mean to kick you out, but I really am tired and would like to rest," Kurama yawned.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Okay, but I think something suspicious is going on here... I'll check on you before I go to bed."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "I'm not two anymore, mommy. I think I can manage with out you."  
  
"Yeah, Hiei," Kuwabara echoed as they left.  
  
Kurama closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Karasu?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?" He heard Karasu squeak in response.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"... Every... bone... in my body...broken... immense... pain..."  
  
"Huh? Really?" Kurama asked frantically.  
  
"... Can't... move..."  
  
Kurama plopped on the floor and peered into Karasu's eyes.  
  
"He didn't have to bounce up and down like that," Karasu snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Kurama reached under and wrapped his arms around Karasu's waist and pulled him out from under the bed. They lingered together for a moment before Kurama blushed and stood up.  
  
Karasu pulled himself up using the edge of Kurama's bed.  
  
"I think we need another plan," Kurama proposed.  
  
"I agree. I can't take any more of that moron bouncing on your bed. He almost took out my back."  
  
"Kuwabara's not that bad," Kurama said. "Just a little bit on the slow side."  
  
"You mean alot bit." Karasu opened Kurama's window. "This is the only way out."  
  
Kurama looked out the window. "We're on the third floor. We'll turn into Kurama and Karasu pancakes."  
  
"I'll make sure you safely land," Karasu grabbed Kurama's arm, which still made him tingle. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Karasu jumped out the window, holding on to Kurama. They glided in the air and gently landed on the ground in a matter of moments.  
  
"See?" Karasu held up his arm, showing the wing-like fabric hanging off. "My outfit is multipurpose."  
  
They started walking toward the beach by the hotel.  
  
Kurama leaned on a railing by the beach in front of the ocean.  
  
"This would be a very romantic place for a date or a nice evening out," he commented, looking over the flawless ocean rippling gently.  
  
"I know," Karasu purred, running his hands up and down Kurama's shoulders delicately before gently pushing Kurama on him.  
  
"How cute," Kurama and Karasu turned around to see the remaining members of team Toguro looking at them in disgust.  
  
Kurama gasped and Karasu held out an arm in front of him. "Don't worry, Kurama."  
  
"Utterly distasteful, Karasu. Abandoning your own team to pursue your sick desires with this little brownie," Younger Toguro shook his head at Kurama.  
  
"You're jealous that Genkai doesn't want your ugly freak ass," Karasu answered. "Not that I blame her."  
  
"I'll make you regret talking about my brother like that," Elder Toguro sneered.  
  
"Whatever, you stupid little imp."  
  
"Uh, I don't think calling them names will help us," Kurama whispered, uneasy.  
  
"I know, but I think it's funny," Karasu whispered back. "I'm trying to think of something."  
  
"He heh, that's right you better think of something fast," Elder Toguro laughed.  
  
"What do you mean, wee man?"  
  
"Hey, Karasu, remember when we told you that your time of death was no longer your concern, but ours?" Younger Toguro growled.  
  
Karasu looked at Kurama who shrugged.  
  
"Power at eighty percent!" Younger Toguro shouted, his muscles starting to bulge at an alarming size. His shoulder blades stuck out way beyond his arms and his head looked really small. A ring of.... something formed around his neck.  
  
"Eww. That is so gross," Kurama said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, I think your time of death... along with that of your little beloved fox... is NOW!" Younger Toguro cracked his knuckles and prepared for a punch.  
  
K.A.: So, what do you think?  
  
Karasu: Is that.... a cliff hanger you left?  
  
K.A.:...Well, please review! Thanks! 


	7. Out in the Open

K.A.: *happily shouting* NEW INUYASHA! YEA! FINALLY! I LOVE IT!* Anyway, I'm really glad. Then the sixth chapter got a lot of reviews! I was happy! Thanks guys! Please stay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything else I use.  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
"Suichi, let me help." Kurama heard Yoko whisper in his mind. "I can take a blow and survive, and I'm quicker."  
  
"Okay, but make sure Karasu doesn't die or anything of the sort," Kurama replied nervously.  
  
"Of course, Suichi. I will respect your wishes."  
  
"Good," Kurama felt himself drifting away, and Yoko emerged.  
  
"Brother, the fox," Elder Toguro pointed at Yoko.  
  
Yoko looked in front of him and saw this huge mass of a man running at him, prepared to knock his head off of his shoulders.  
  
He immediately whipped out the rose whip and snapped it at Younger Toguro's leg, catching him off guard and threw him off balance a little.  
  
"Grr!" Younger Toguro grunted as his punch slipped off to the side, but still hit its mark.  
  
Yoko and Karasu flew a few feet back and luckily landed in the sand in the middle of the beach.  
  
"Ow," Yoko rubbed at his shoulder, leaning up on his elbows. "That fuckin hurt." He looked at Karasu. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Body... hurts..." He moaned. He slowly sat up and glared at Younger Toguro. "Bastard!"  
  
"Brother, you missed," Elder Toguro noted.  
  
"Yeah, I meant for that to kill them," Younger Toguro looked at Yoko. "I was just caught off guard when the fox decided to come out and play."  
  
"Thanks for trying to save me, but I think we're done for," Karasu said sadly. "We can't run away."  
  
"DIE!" Younger Toguro yelled, running at them again.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shot a blast at Younger Toguro from behind. Get away from Kurama, you asshole!"  
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and Jin were also standing with Yusuke.  
  
"The whole teams here now! Let's go, brother!" The Toguro brothers left.  
  
"Okay Suichi, I'm done. Your friends are here," Yoko told Kurama.  
  
"Okay," Kurama sighed and resurfaced. This might be a little difficult.  
  
"Kurama! Are you alright?" Hiei ran to Kurama, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm okay," Kurama rubbed at his shoulder. "But my shoulder hurts."  
  
"Hey! It's that guy!" Kuwabara pointed at Karasu. "He's alive, too!"  
  
"I'll take care of that," Hiei pulled out his sword and went for Karasu, who was still sitting down with a pained look on his face.  
  
"No!" Kurama dived in front of Karasu.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei stopped the sword inches away from Kurama's face. "Don't scare me like that! Now move so I can take care of him. He's in the perfect position!"  
  
"No..." Kurama shook his head.  
  
"What?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem? Do you want to kill him yourself or something?"  
  
"Can I say something?" Karasu raised his hand like he was in school.  
  
"No," Hiei snapped. "Sit there and shut up until we decide how to kill you."  
  
"Geez," Karasu plopped back down in the sand on his back. Kurama laid a hand on his chest and scooted close to him.  
  
"No one is going to kill him," Kurama told Hiei simply.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I... like him."  
  
Everyone stared at Kurama for a minute, dumbfounded.  
  
"What do you mean, you 'like' him?" Hiei asked, his voice cracking a little bit.  
  
"You don't mean in that weird way, do you?" Kuwabara butted in.  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that, Kuwabara, but yes, I really do like him." Kurama looked at Karasu and gave him a smile.  
  
Hiei's sword slipped out of his fingers. He fell on his knees and came face to face with Kurama.  
  
"Are you serious, Kurama?" Hiei whispered downheartedly, eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Um, yes. Are you okay, Hiei?" Kurama worriedly asked. "You're kinda scaring me now."  
  
"Am I okay?" Hiei repeated. "Am I okay?! OF COURSE NOT!" Hiei stood up angrily.  
  
"What's the problem?" Kurama asked defensively. "No one said anything about Yusuke and Jin!"  
  
"That's different," Hiei retorted.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He's... bad," Hiei pointed at Karasu.  
  
"You don't know him," Kurama leaned on Karasu.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know me," Karasu repeated.  
  
"I do know he's not right for you, Kurama," Hiei wiped at his eyes. "That guy is evil. I can sense it."  
  
"Hiei, don't you want me to be happy?"  
  
"Well, yes, of course," Hiei frowned. "But I was hoping I..."  
  
"Hoping what?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
"Aw, nothing." Hiei closed his eyes for a minute. "Fine, whatever. Get yourself in a big mess. Because that's what that guy is going to do."  
  
"Can I bring him to the hotel, guys?" Kurama asked hopefully.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged, afraid of what Hiei would do.  
  
"Just keep that thing away from me," Hiei sneered. "If he fucks with me, I kill him." The Hiei blushed. "If he... hurts you, I kill him, too."  
  
"That hurts my feelings," Karasu reached up for Hiei's thigh.  
  
"Shit!" Hiei jumped aside. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"Let's go, guys, it's freezing out here," Kuwabara said, shivering.  
  
Kurama helped Karasu up and they lagged behind the group walking back to the hotel.  
  
"I thought you told me Hiei wasn't gay," Karasu whispered to Kurama.  
  
"He's not."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"How can you tell?" Kurama asked, interested.  
  
"The way he was acting. He likes you as more than a friend. Did you see the waterworks building up?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think like that," Kurama replied nervously. "I hurt his feelings, and I didn't mean to."  
  
"Look, I'll be as nice as I can to him, even though he probably hates my guts for 'stealing you away'." Karasu ran up and put an arm around Hiei.  
  
"Don't touch me," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Let's be friends," Karasu's voice was cheery.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
"You're gonna make me cry."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kurama shook his head, not being able to hold back a smile.  
  
K.A: So what do you think? It's probably obvious that I'm gonna have Hiei like Kurama as more than a friend and Karasu try really hard to be his friend. I think that could make some funny stuff. Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	8. Realization

Hey, I'm baaccckkkkk I know you guys missed me! Well, due to this obligation called school, updates won't be like in the summer. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy this, though odd. Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine Karasu, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya, Suzaku would be locked in my closet if I owned them, but unfortunately..:-(  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
The gang finally made their way back to the hotel.  
  
"So, where is Karasu gonna stay?" Kuwabara asked in a seemingly innocent voice.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "Outside, by the door. Until tomorrow morning, like the dog he is."  
  
"Hiei, don't be so barbaric," Kurama shook his head. "That was quite rude."  
  
"Yeah. Besides, I'm sleeping in Kurama's room," Karasu purred, hooking an arm around his shoulders. "With him," he added in a throaty tone.  
  
Ewwwww!" Kuwabara shivered. "That is so gross! Okay, don't talk to me anymore." He turned around and ran ahead with Yusuke and Jin.  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara," Kurama giggled. "Gee, it's not like he said we were going to screw like rabbits!"  
  
"Yeah, it's only implied by the seductive way we're talking," Karasu added. He then nuzzled up to Kurama.  
  
Kurama blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh, Kurama you are so adorable," Karasu said sweetly.  
  
"I think I'm going to go bang my head on a wall," Hiei muttered flatly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Have fun," Karasu piped up merrily.  
  
Hiei glared at Karasu. "It'll be a blast by myself."  
  
"What? You want me to join you?" Karasu held a hand to his ear. "Sorry Hiei. Hold off our date until later. I have some business to attend to with Kurama, if you get my drift."  
  
Hiei glared at him. "Shut up," he snarled nastily. "Don't ever direct the word date at me again or I will rip out your throat."  
  
"Ooh feisty little thing, aren't we?"  
  
The gang went back to the hotel and Hiei banged his head on the wall (by accident).  
  
"Wow, he was serious!" Karasu pointed and laughed. "Ha ha."  
  
"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Hiei leaped at Karasu, but was caught by Kurama, who wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei's face burned at the feeling of Kurama's smooth firm arms around his waist. He took in a deep breath and shivered in delight, hoping the other two didn't notice.  
  
"Aww, are we blushing?" Karasu asked in a way he would ask a two year old. "Hiei?"  
  
"Shut up, asshole! Kurama, let go of me," Hiei snarled furiously, glaring at Karasu.  
  
"No." Kurama answered simply, iron grip locked on Hiei, who was flailing furiously.  
  
"Dammit! Why?"  
  
"Give me your word you won't lay a finger on Karasu or have anything to do with harming him."  
  
Hiei stopped flailing. "Kur-ama!"  
  
Kurama started tickling Hiei on his tummy. Hiei was very ticklish. He let his guard down and tried not to crack a smile.  
  
"No! Stop it!" Hiei whined, bending over and holding his tummy.  
  
"That is so cute," Karasu added his two cents as Kurama attacked Hiei in his ticklish spot some more.  
  
"Fine fine..I won't hurt the bastard ...just.stop.." Hiei said breathlessly.  
  
"Good," Kurama let him go.  
  
Hiei stood and pointed at Karasu grandly. "I still hate you, though!"  
  
"Aww Hiei is so adorable when he gets all mad and defiant," Karasu replied.  
  
"Don't patronize me, butthead!"  
  
"Karaasu, stop instigating, Hiei, calm down," Kurama held up his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired of this. Let's go to the bedroom," Karasu grabbed Kurama's hands and tugged him along.  
  
"See you later, Hiei," Kurama waved.  
  
Karasu slammed the door behind them when they entered. They both sat on the bed and stretched out.  
  
"Karasu. please be sensitive to Hiei," Kurama scrunched his brows together in worry, afraid Hiei might really do something. He has the worst temper.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm doing a great job," Karasu defended himself. "I'm being great to him! I love the little squirt!"  
  
"Try to relate to him and not make him angry, ok?"  
  
"I am! Damn, I know poor Hiei wants some sexy fox ass for himself. He he he but I got dibs first."  
  
"Okay," Kurama smiled. "Hiei is just one of those. people that it takes time to get along with."  
  
"Duh, I could've told you that, and you've known him a lot longer than me."  
  
"I just have a tight bond with him.. I would hate it if you two could never get along," Kurama started to play with the red fur on his bedspread.  
  
Karasu grinned. "Hiei is the one with the problem, not me."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"You know what? Lets stop talking about this," Karasu grabbed Kurama's face gently and tenderly caught Kurama's lips with his own.  
  
"Mm, your lips are so soft." Karasu murmured softly on Kurama's cheek. He gently ran his fingers down Kurama's cheek.  
  
"So, you aren't afraid of my touch anymore?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Of course not. I know you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
Karasu hopped off the bed abruptly. "Any blankets around?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurama pointed at the closet. "I have a purple one, too."  
  
"Oooh my favorite color besides red and black!"  
  
Karasu grabbed it and threw it on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"Getting ready for bed, silly."  
  
"The bed is up here. Not down there."  
  
Karasu grinned evilly. "If I sleep in the bed with you, I might not be able to control myself from throwing you down and screwing your brains out."  
  
Kurama just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Kurama indeed was waiting to give himself away to someone, knowing in the back of his mind it would be Karasu someday.  
  
"I know you're waiting for the right time, I suppose. When you feel it's right. perhaps that's another reason I admire you so much, my darling little fox. Don't say anything about it."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding. But I thought..the way you were talking out there to the others."  
  
"I just did that to freak them out. Besides, you're definitely worth the wait, kitsune" Karasu hummed softly.  
  
"As are you, Karasu," Kurama patted the bed. "Come on."  
  
"No way! Do you realize how incredibly sexy you are?!" Karasu gaped at him. "I can't control my animalistic urges! It's hard enough as it is."  
  
"Um."  
  
They heard a knock on the door.  
  
"He he what are you guys doing in there?" Kuwabara laughed stupidly.  
  
Karasu looked at Kurama.  
  
"Um..nothing." Kurama answered.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Why are you bothering us, then?" Karasu asked loudly. "You wanna join us or something?"  
  
"Eww!" Kuwabara ran off.  
  
"You have quite the way with words," Kurama noted.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Eventually Karasu slept on the floor, refusing the bed after Kurama offers it about twenty million times. Kurama fell asleep shortly after.  
  
The next day, Kurama woke up early to find Hiei in the kitchen eating cereal.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," Kuraam greeted brightly.  
  
Hiei threw him a dark look. "Hn," he answered.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Kurama asked.  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH, Hiei's answer, chewing on the cereal.  
  
"Aww don't play those silent games with me."  
  
Hiei ignored him and kept chewing.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked sadly. "Come on. Talk to me. It's Karasu, isn't it?"  
  
Hiei ignored him again.  
  
"Please tell me, Hiei. We're best friends. Please?"  
  
Hiei ignored him once again.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama shook at Hiei's arm gently.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hiei roughly shook Kurama off and stormed away to the cabinet to get more cereal.  
  
Kurama's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't help it. His best friend was being an ass to him.  
  
Hiei saw Kurama building up the waterworks and softened a little.  
  
"Don't cry Kurama," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"I can't help it," Kurama wiped at his eyes with his arm. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything," Hiei snapped.  
  
"La la la la laaa!" Karasu sang, skipping happily in the kitchen gayily (A/N: I know, I know so OOC. But its FUNNY to imagine it!! And cute!).  
  
"Crap." Hiei tried to dart past Karasu, who grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Hiei! Hey, buddy. Wanna go shopping with me today?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer, but looked at Karasu's hand like it was a poisonous.  
  
"What? Is that a yes?"  
  
"No," Hiei snapped. "Kurama get this thing off of me."  
  
"What? You want to go now? Okay," Karasu dragged Hiei to the door of the hotel. "I'm ready!"  
  
"AAHH! Let go of me you stupid fucker!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Stop struggling, you'll work up a sweat."  
  
"Umm. Karasu?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Karsu blinked innocently.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"NNOO!!" Hiei screamed wildly. "KURAMA!"  
  
"Hiei, maybe spending time with him will help you to accept him."  
  
"."  
  
Well, I hope that satisfies your hunger for now! I'm really sorry but the updates will be pretty spaced out. Please R&R! That wil definitely motivate me to work ten times faster! 


	9. Bad Chances

Okay, guys I have a problem. On this site, I found a story where Botan had to marry Yoko Kurama. I started to read it, then lost it, and I wanna read more! Can someone please tell me the name, if you know what I'm talking about? thank you! Anyway, here's more. I got lotsa reviews, and I was happy! So enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope not mine. But if so, Karasu would be my husband  
  
Hands of Fate  
  
Kurama looked out the window of his room, watching Karasu dragging Hiei down the street. Hiei was flapping his arms around crazily, trying to break free.  
  
"Hiei, you're only making this trip worse by acting like an ass," Karasu sang loudly.  
  
"It'll be bad anyway because you're making me go with you. Why? Why must you torture me so?" Hiei whined  
  
"Duh," Karasu answered. "For Kurama, of course. He wants it."  
  
"Huh?" Hiei asked softly. "For Kurama? What do you mean he wants it?"  
  
"Face it, Hiei. You can't get rid of me. We all know you like Kurama as more than a friend."  
  
"What?!" Hiei sneered. "How would you know how I feel? Besides, I don't-"  
  
"-Anyway, I know you're jealous of me.."  
  
"HELL NO, I AIN'T!" Hiei gave Karasu the death glare.  
  
"Kurama wants us to get along and be friends. His sexy, dreamy boyfriend, myself, and his mean little friend, you."  
  
"Hey! First of all, I'm way sexier than you are, fuckhead. And don't call me little and mean or I'll kick your stupid ass."  
  
"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is, little one," Karasu grinned.  
  
"You really want me to beat the living shit out of you, don't you bat boy?"  
  
"Hey, why the hell are you calling me bat boy?"  
  
"Oh, you mean those goofy ass little fake wings you have hanging off your jacket? Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to get scared!"  
  
"What about that stupid little eyeball thing in your forehead? Real fashionable."  
  
"Don't insult the Jagan," Hiei fiercely whispered through clenched teeth. "Or you will pay dearly."  
  
"All I have to do is poke it with my finger. I don't even need my powers."  
  
"That's why they make eye drops, stupid."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets get ice cream," Karasu dragged Hiei to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you like, Hiei?" Karasu asked brightly.  
  
"Any kind you don't like."  
  
"What? You wanna get what I get? Okay." Karasu walked up to the counter and ordered two cones of vanilla with strawberry syrup on them.  
  
Karasu threw Hiei in a high chair at a table in the parlor.  
  
"HEY!" Hiei screeched, face turning red as the people around them looked on. "You will not treat me like this!"  
  
Karasu gave him a dark look. "Just try to escape."  
  
Hiei mumbled under his breath, but cooperated as Karasu strapped him in the high chair. (A/N: it's actually kind off cute imagining it.)  
  
"This shit is for little kids," Hiei grumbled.  
  
"You're just the right size!" Karasu laughed.  
  
"I am SO going to get you Karasu. You better not let your guard down."  
  
Karasu ignored him and placed a cone in Hiei's hands.  
  
"Eat up."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"I love this because it looks kind of like blood," Karasu hungrily lapped at the strawberry and vanilla. "Sweet sweet blood."  
  
"You are so fuckin weird," Hiei snapped. "To weird for Kurama," he added under his breath. He cautiously licked the cone, and found the ice cream to be pretty good.  
  
"Mm," Hiei quietly murmured, taking a few more big licks at it.  
  
"Oh, I think someone likes it!" Karasu laughed. "Heh heh I'm good!"  
  
"NO! It's not that I like it!" Hiei retorted. "It would just be a waste if I just threw it away, so I might as well eat it."  
  
Karasu sighed. "You can lie to all of your little buddies, but not me, Hiei."  
  
"Karasu, knock it off with that shit, okay?"  
  
Karasu leaned forward, coming alarmingly close to Hiei. "What do you mean? The fact that I know how you think?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I know you like him! Damn. Kurama is incredibly sexy. I'm surprised you never did anything about it before. Maybe you just like him being near you. Like the way you reacted when he held you in his arms the other day. Felt pretty good, huh?"  
  
Hiei blushed and looked at the floor. "Fine. I like him. More than a friend. Are you fuckin happy?"  
  
Karasu looked taken aback that Hiei actually admitted it. "Yes I am."  
  
"BUT," Hiei snapped. "You bring up the subject, you die. Understood? And don't you dare ever say anything to Kurama."  
  
Karasu shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"I wanna go now."  
  
"Okay," Karasu unstrapped Hiei. "I'm glad we're on the same level now."  
  
"I still hate your guts and wish you drop off of the face of the earth."  
  
".Oh."  
  
"Can I go now? Can the suffering stop now?" Hiei whined.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Hiei ran off in a rush.  
  
Karasu sauntered out of the parlor.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to Kurama," he started walking toward the hotel.  
  
Karasu walked a few feet before some familiar shadows appeared before him.  
  
"Aw, man," Younger Toguro and Sakyou were standing right in front of him.  
  
"Karasu," Younger Toguro greeted.  
  
Karasu didn't say anything, just looked up and put his hands on his hips impatiently.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakyou asked as he went for a handful of Karasu's hair. "I've missed you," he added.  
  
"Don't touch me," Karasu smacked his hand away.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Karasu," Younger Toguro commented.  
  
"Go away. I want nothing to do with you anymore."  
  
"Aw we can't even talk about the 'good ole times?'" Sakyou whispered.  
  
Karasu started to walk away.  
  
"I wouldn't leave just yet," Younger Toguro called out in a menacing tone.  
  
Karasu whirled around. "Why?"  
  
"We need you to do us a favor," Sakyou nodded.  
  
Karasu sighed. "You know I'm gonna say no, so why ask?"  
  
Younger Toguro nodded, grinning evilly. "Yes, that is why we have insurance. Namely, your object of affection, the fox."  
  
"KURAMA?!" Karasu screamed frantically. "What did you do to him, bastard?"  
  
"Nothing. yet."  
  
Karasu clenched his fists, not knowing what to do. He didn't want any harm to come to Kurama.  
  
"My brother is right by the window of the room Kurama is in," Younger Toguro said, noticing Karasu inching away. "If you leave, I will have him Kurama instantly."  
  
Karasu froze. "How do I know you're not bluffing?"  
  
Younger Toguro shrugged. "You can go yourself and find out. of course, you might not like what you see if you go to him without doing as we say, first."  
  
"Dammit. Fine, what the hell do you want?"  
  
Sakyou nodded. "Good boy. Knew I could count on you."  
  
Karasu glared at him. "I'm doing this for Kurama, not you," he sneered.  
  
Sakyou grinned. "That's what you say now."  
  
"Anyway. time for your task," Younger Toguro laughed.  
  
K.A.: well? Sorta short, maybe, but I have to think of what to do with 'the task.' Suggestions welcome, and wanted! Please Review! Thanks! 


	10. Admirer from Afar

K.A. dunt da dunt I'm back! Okay, I decided the task, if anyone has any other ideas or just wants to help, please do! I hope you enjoy! I have to warn you, this is on the short side! Sorry! Oh I saw Hiei vs Bui. Bui totally did not look like I thought he would! I mean, he actually looked better than I thought he would be! Maybe it was that funny way he breathed in his armor...Does anyone agree with me?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any thing else I used!  
  
Hands Of Fate  
  
"Okay, Toguro, what the fuck do you want?" Karasu asked angrily.  
  
"Well.. Actually, it's more what my brother wants," Younger Toguro answered slyly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's had his eye on that cute ice apparition. Yukina?"  
  
Karasu stepped back in shock, not expecting this "What?"  
  
"He wants you to set up a.. little date with her for him. In your hotel suite."  
  
"WHAT?!" Karasu screeched. "Are you fuckin insane?"  
  
Toguro laughed. "Come now, it's not all that bad, is it?"  
  
Karasu felt sweatdrops forming on his forehead. Even if he agreed, how would he ever be able to do that? Yukina knew these guys were creeps, and would never willingly let herself be alone with one of them for a even a second. Plus she's Hiei's sister.. Hiei already doesn't like Karasu, and he would blame Karasu anyway if something happened.  
  
"It can't happen. There's no way," Karasu said, hoping Toguro would change his mind.  
  
"Make it happen."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'll just walk up to her, 'Hey, Yukina, remember those freaky guys who killed Genkai and a whole bunch of other people and tried to kill your brother and his team? Hey, remember that monstrous pale little itty bitty that fought Kuwabara? Yeah, he wants a date with you.'"  
  
Toguro scrunched his lips in anger. "I don't care how you do it, but it will happen. before this week is over." Toguro handed Karasu a folded up piece of paper. "Call me tonight with a time, or Kurama dies."  
  
"Psshht," Karasu snarled, snatching it.  
  
"Ta ta," Sakyou waved as they walked away.  
  
Karasu looked at the paper as if it was going to jump out of hand and bite him. How would he pull this over?  
  
Karasu went back to the hotel, where everyone was sitting at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Karasu, you're just in time," Kurama grinned.  
  
"For what, babe?" Karasu replied, scooting in right beside him.  
  
"Oh, please," Hiei rolled his eyes, hand wrapped around a can of soda on the table.  
  
"Wow, Hiei, I didn't know you liked soda," Karasu announced cheerfully.  
  
Hiei gave him a hard look. "I like the taste. Have a problem with that, goth boy?"  
  
"No," Karasu replied in that some cheery voice. "I think it's adorable."  
  
Hiei sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Why am I cursed?"  
  
"So ,guess what, Karasu?" Kurama asked excitedly.  
  
"Hm?" Karasu answered.  
  
"For our victory in the Dark Tournament, besides the wishes we get, Koenma is treating us to a cruise."  
  
"A cruise?"  
  
"Yup. The first one is in a few days. Tomorrow night, we're going shopping for some stuff to bring."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to stay here and start packing," Yukina piped up.  
  
"Really? What time?" The lightbulb went off in Karasu's head. This is the opportunity! He couldn't believe it was really this easy.  
  
"Mmm, we're going shopping at about six, I guess," Kurama answered.  
  
"This is so cool! Well, Koenma should be grateful." Yusuke's voice drifted off as Karasu made his way to Kurama's room to use the phone.  
  
"Karasu? Where are you going?" Jin's voice echoed down the hall.  
  
"The potty," Karasu answered back.  
  
"That is such a childlike immature answer." Karasu heard Hiei moan.  
  
Karasu picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper.  
  
"Hello Karasu," Toguro answered, knowing it was him. "I'm glad you saw things my way."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"How are you doing? How are your little friends doing?"  
  
"Toguro, knock it off."  
  
"I was just trying to be polite, Karasu dear."  
  
"Shut up and get on with it."  
  
"Fine. So..when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"..six."  
  
"Good, he'll be there. Be at the door to unlock it for him. Remember.. Kurama's life is on it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Goodbye, Karasu."  
  
Karasu hung up the phone, now feeling guilty. He hoped he wasn't putting Yukina in danger, but knew it was just hoping.  
  
Karasu went back to the gang.  
  
"Damn, did you take a dump?" Kuwabara snickered.  
  
"You are such a moronic blockhead," Hiei glared at him.  
  
"What, shrimpy?" Kuwabara replied, still snickering.  
  
"Anyway, do you want to go shopping with me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Um, I'll just stay and help Yukina pack," Karasu answered, hoping he didn't sound nervous.  
  
"Oh," Kurama's voice sounded slightly hurt. "Well, okay, do you want to go shopping with me, Hiei?"  
  
"Sure," Hiei replied, giving Karasu a slightly suspicious look.  
  
'Oh, shit, does he know?' Karasu felt sweatdrops appearing again.  
  
"Hee hee," Karasu squeaked out a laugh.  
  
"What's up with you?" Hiei asked an a careless voice.  
  
"Oh, with me?" Karasu asked, laughing. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with me! Nope! Hee hee, I'm dandy as a flower! Yup!"  
  
Hiei looked at him like he grew an extra head. "Riiiiiiighttt."  
  
"So, do you want to start the packing tonight, or wait until tomorrow?" Yukina asked Karasu.  
  
"Um, what?" Karasu asked in a high voice, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Why, yes, I am."  
  
"Okay, just making sure you didn't have to use the potty again," Kuwabara replied, stifling a snicker.  
  
"I'm sick of all this idiocy surrounding me," Hiei got up and plopped back down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Um, well, I'm going to bed now," Karasu bolted out before anyone could reply.  
  
K.A. sorry so short but I'm busy! I'll try to have the next chappie up very very soon hopefully this weekend.but if I get over 100 reviews, I might be motivated to work faster! (hint hint) thanks! 


End file.
